Little zoldyck
by Uchiha-chuu
Summary: There was eldest Illumi, then Milluki, Killua, Alluka and Kalluto but no one knew there in the zoldyck masion on kukuro mountain, lives a small little girl with white hair. Her name? Allumi Zoldyck.
1. chapter 1

This was normal day at Zoldyck house land the mother Kikyo was nine months pregnant and was expecting a boy, but what she didn't known was that she is carrying not one but two.

《Time of birth》

Screams were heard when Kikyo was giving birth. Everyone was there, the oldest child Illumi, second oldest Milluki, father Silva, grandfather Zeno and grand-grantfather Maha.

They all were waiting for baby to be born.

Then screams died down and the maid opened the door.

"You can now enter, sirs."

Entering the room they saw Kikyo holding a blue blanked and beside her was a bed with pink blanket.

Twins? In history of zoldyck family there never been any twins. Silva walked over the small bed where was the pink blanked and picked it. His cold ice blue eyes were setted at the baby in his arms. Then a tiny hand rose from blanked and touched his check. The look he was giving the baby softened, with shocked every one in the room.

"Kikyo did you named her already? " Silva asked.

"No I didn't, you can name her." Kikyo said, not even taking her eyes of the bay by boy she was holding.

"Hmm" Then he turned to Illumi.

"Illumi you will name her."

Illumi walked over his father and looked at the baby.

She was pale like rest of his family, withe hair like his father but even if she was so small you can tell she will highly resemble their father. Illumi took her in his arms and took a better look at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

《Illumi pov. 》

Mother was giving birth to mine sibling. She was screaming, but why is she doing this? I don't anderstand.

Then one of the maids who was a companing mother come out and told us we can come.

When I come inside the first thing I saw was my mother holding a blue blanked. 'Boy' then I looked around and spotted small bed with pink blanket. 'Twins? That's new'. I was so shocked that I didn't notice father making his way to the small bed and picking the blanked with baby up. Then a small hand rose from there and touched him. What come next shocked me to core, father smiled. He as long as I can remember he never smiled. From the expression mother was making she also never seen his smile. Before I even had a chance to think about it, father called me.

"Illumi, you will name her."

I was shocked but went to father and looked at the baby. She was pale like all of us. She had small nose pink checks and her hairs were white like fathers. I teaked her from his arms and stared at her. She was beautiful, so small, so fragile, if I wanted it could've kill her with a flick of hand. Then she opened her eyes, they weren't like fathers or mothers they were pink, a beautiful light pink with a small touch of violet. She looked at me with south innocent eyes and lifted her hand to my face. She touched my check, and let out a small giggle. Then I come up with name.

"Allumi her name will be Allumi. "

I said with soft voice and give her my small finger. Allumi grabbed it and started to play with it. She is so adroble. Then she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. I looked at mother.

"And what his name will be?"

"Killua, he is Killua. My little Kill."

So Killua and Allumi, huh. I once again looked at the baby laying in my arms.

'Don't worry Allumi, I will protect you from any danger.'

《3th pov. 》

The twins were born. But they didn't know that little Allumi will play a huge role in rather future.


	2. Twins

This was normal day at Zoldyck house land the mother Kikyo was nine months pregnant and was expecting a boy, but what she didn't known was that she is carrying not one but two.

《Time of birth》

Screams were heard when Kikyo was giving birth. Everyone was there, the oldest child Illumi, second oldest Milluki, father Silva, grandfather Zeno and grand-grantfather Maha.

They all were waiting for baby to be born.

Then screams died down and the maid opened the door.

"You can now enter, sirs."

Entering the room they saw Kikyo holding a blue blanked and beside her was a bed with pink blanket.

Twins? In history of zoldyck family there never been any twins. Silva walked over the small bed where was the pink blanked and picked it. His cold ice blue eyes were setted at the baby in his arms. Then a tiny hand rose from blanked and touched his check. The look he was giving the baby softened, with shocked every one in the room.

"Kikyo did you named her already? " Silva asked.

"No I didn't, you can name her." Kikyo said, not even taking her eyes of the bay by boy she was holding.

"Hmm" Then he turned to Illumi.

"Illumi you will name her."

Illumi walked over his father and looked at the baby.

She was pale like rest of his family, withe hair like his father but even if she was so small you can tell she will highly resemble their father. Illumi took her in his arms and took a better look at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

《Illumi pov. 》

Mother was giving birth to mine sibling. She was screaming, but why is she doing this? I don't anderstand.

Then one of the maids who was a companing mother come out and told us we can come.

When I come inside the first thing I saw was my mother holding a blue blanked. 'Boy' then I looked around and spotted small bed with pink blanket. 'Twins? That's new'. I was so shocked that I didn't notice father making his way to the small bed and picking the blanked with baby up. Then a small hand rose from there and touched him. What come next shocked me to core, father smiled. He as long as I can remember he never smiled. From the expression mother was making she also never seen his smile. Before I even had a chance to think about it, father called me.

"Illumi, you will name her."

I was shocked but went to father and looked at the baby. She was pale like all of us. She had small nose pink checks and her hairs were white like fathers. I teaked her from his arms and stared at her. She was beautiful, so small, so fragile, if I wanted it could've kill her with a flick of hand. Then she opened her eyes, they weren't like fathers or mothers they were pink, a beautiful light pink with a small touch of violet. She looked at me with south innocent eyes and lifted her hand to my face. She touched my check, and let out a small giggle. Then I come up with name.

"Allumi her name will be Allumi. "

I said with soft voice and give her my small finger. Allumi grabbed it and started to play with it. She is so adroble. Then she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. I looked at mother.

"And what his name will be?"

"Killua, he is Killua. My little Kill."

So Killua and Allumi, huh. I once again looked at the baby laying in my arms.

'Don't worry Allumi, I will protect you from any danger.'

《3th pov. 》

The twins were born. But they didn't know that little Allumi will play a huge role in rather future.


	3. Illumi and Allumi

Allumi Zoldyck, Age: 8 months

'How is this possible?' Thought black haired boy.

'In the years of our history, there wasn't any child with white hair and no blue eyes.'

His eyes traveled to the tiny formal in the crib across the room. 'So, why?'

His thoughts were broken by his mother.

"Ilu, darling will you watch over Allumi? I have to go on a mission and can't watch over her."

His death eyes looked at his mother. She was beautiful, there was no mistake. She wore blue kimono with flowers and her hair was dissolved and touching the ground.

'If I say no then she will have her hysteria attack' Illumi averted his eyes away from the crib and looked at his mother.

"I will do it." He only said as his mother smiled at him and stood up.

"Thank you, darling. You are a really good boy. I'm so proud of you." With this, she stood up and left the room. As soon as she disappeared he stand up and walked to the crib. There was a small child with white hair and porcelain skin, she looked so small and innocent you wouldn't think that she was born to assassin family. Soft snores were living her mouth and a small smile stretched on her lips.

Illumi still looked at her and started to recognize some similarities between her and his parents.

' She has father hair, cheekbones, and nose but her eyes are like mothers but lighter, the skin shade she definitely has after mother'

He then looked at the second crib who was across the room. It was her brothers who were now probably with Milluki. Killua and Allumi, in fact, were twins, they shared many similitaries but they were also different from each other. Killua has the assassin aura that his family had but Allumi? She didn't even have that. Of course, she has an aura but her screamed INNOCENT AND SWEET. Illumi didn't know how to deal with this. Even when he was the child he didn't feel any aura like that, his family, father, mother, grandfather, and great-grandfather had an aura that screamed KILLER, ASSASIN, DANGER so how he was supposed to come with any different aura like hers.

As he was still thinking Allumi woke up. Her bright pink eyes with looked like little stars, her little hand slowly rose to reach Illumi.

A little smile rose at her face and soft laugh escape her tiny lips.

As Illumi was still deep in his thoughts, soft baby noises broke it. He looks down at his sister and saw her smile and he feels like his world was turning upside down.

'This child, this little human, his sister, with her smile she moved my world, she is different from this family, innocent, pure and I'm an assassin, cold-blooded killer so why? Why I'm so weak near her?'

Allumi still looked at Illumi. Pink meet black and something happened. Her little hand touched his almost white cheek. Small white light shined where she touched him and in his eyes was a small tint of pink. The little girl smiled at him and her she started to do strange movements with her mouth as if she wanted to say something. Illumi silently watched her still holding her in his arms.

Illumi heard small voice leaving her lips and her expression formed in one of confidence. Allumi looked up at her eldest brother.

"Iwwumi"

Illumi couldn't stop the smile that stretches on his face. Her first word was his name. HIS.

'Allumi... you are like a flower, so small, so fragile...'

"My little flower, sweet little Allu..." He gently hugged her. "I won't let anyone hurt you"


	4. Father

8 months old Allumi was in her room with Illumi. She wore cute baby a blue dress with apron, on her head, was pink bunny ears. In her arms was a pink bunny. Her snowy white hair touched the ground. Illumi was babysitting her unlit one of butlers come into the room.

"Illumi-sama your father want you to come to his room with Allumi-sama"

The teenager nodded and made his way to his father room. Allumi was giggling and playing with his short hair.

Illumi was in front of his father door when he looked at Allumi.

"You really like my hair don't you, Allumi?"

She looked at him with her big pink eyes.

"Uh!"

He sighed and knocked on the door. He heard small 'come in' and pushed the door open.

Inside was very dark, and their father was sitting on the sofa in the back of the room.

Allumi stopped playing with Illumis hair and was looking at the dark room. Her light pink eyes were shining curiously, she grabbed some of Illumis hair to get his attention and pointed a big dark figure in the corner of the room near where their father was sitting.

"What this?"

Illumi looked at her and his head turned to the direction where she was pointing.

"This is fathers dog, all zoldycks have one, you also will have one when you be a bit older."

She looked at him with a cute smile and reached for the dog.

"You can't go there Allumi."

She looked at him and pouted. Then Illumi looked at his father.

"You wanted to see us, father?"

Silva looked at his children with his pricing blue eyes. He watched them this whole time and was singly taken back of the tone Illumi used with Allumi but didn't show it. This wasn't monotone like he used to rest of the family, it was soft and gentle tone. He never heard Illumi talking like this, even when he was baby, he always talked in a monotone like he was born without emotions.

He then looked at his daughter, she was 1 year old and singly looked like him and his mother combined. She had his white hair and eyes shape. She had her mother face shape, lips, and nose. She likes mini Silva version female. But what shocked everyone especially him at the birth, we're her eyes. She didn't have his blue eyes who every white-haired child in his family had. Her eyes were light pink with a small touch of violet.

Allumi was just breathtaking and adorable. She was different from her twin brother who had white hair and blue eyes and is going to be next Zolduck heir, everyone knew that, maybe that's why Illumi is so nice and gentle with her.

Silva moved his eyes to meet Illumis.

"You have a mission in Zamban City, your client will wait for you in Remaster Hotel."

The boy nodded and prepared to walk away when a voice stopped him.

"Illumi, Allumi will stay with me to the time when you come back." The said boy held Allumi closer to his body and didn't even moved muscle. He knew father isn't going to harm his little sister but a strange feeling won't live him alone, it was like if he let her go she will disappear and won't come back.

He looked at his father and slowly nodded, he walked to the couch where he was sitting and set Allumi next to him. She looked up at Illumi and reached her chubby hands to pick her up.

"Allumi I will be going on a mission, so I won't be there for some time. You will stay there with father, Okey? Be good." When Illumi said this he walked out of the room.

Allumi seeing her older brother exit the room she started to whimper and sob quaietly. Then a strong pair of arms picked her up and held her to a strong chest. Confused she looked up, her light pink eyes meet ice blue. She stared at them, then she let out of small giggle and touched the check of her father with her tiny hand. Her eyes shone with curiously, she patted the soft check and squealed in delight.

Silva chuckled, now he knows why Illumi is behaving like this, she just has something in her that makes you smile. He gently patted her head.

"Hi Allumi, I'm your father Silva." She tilted her head and looked at him.

"Papa?"

"Yes, papa."

Then her stomach gurgled(?) she looked at it and touched it with her finger. Her eyes watered, sniffs and crocodile tears were coming out from her eyes.

"You're hungry?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Gotoh."

"Yes, master," The Butler asked with his monotone voice.

Gotoh was one of the Zoldyck family servant and one that Silva trusted. He was a man in his late thirties. He wears glasses and Butler uniform.

"Make some milk for Allumi and when you're done give it to me."

Gotoh looked at his master and bowed with his hand on his chest.

"Yes, sir."

And he's gone. Silva averted his eyes from the spot where Gotoh once was and looked at the little white-haired child in his arms. She was making baby sounds and looking at the spot where the Butler once was with shining eyes. She looked at him and pointed.

"Whew dish he goes?"

Silvas' eyes soften.

"He went to make your milk, he will shortly come back, don't worry."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Silva-sama, here is the milk."

"You can come in."

The door opened and there was Gotoh with his straight face and bottle of milk in his hand. He came to Silva and gave him the bottle. He bowed and left the room. Silva slightly shook the milk and give it to Allumi.

"Here you go Allumi, your milk."

The girl grabbed the bottle with her chubby hands and started to drink.

'She's so different from her siblings. So fragile, so happy, she isn't like any of us, she won't be an assassin, I know it she will be too soft and forgiving to even kill somebody. '

His sharp blue eyes soften.

"Allumi"

The small girl turned her head to look at her father. Pink eyes meet blue, smile to smile, forehead to forehead, they sat in the dark room in silence.

《Some time leater》

Illumi knocked to his father room and waited.

*Knock knock*

Silence

*knock knock*

Silence

"..." He looked at the door and decided to open it. Looking inside was his father, sleeping, and Allumi who somehow got marker and was drawing on his face. Hearing the door opening she looked in that direction.

"Allumi..." Small girl titled her head, Illumi give her thumb up with blank face.

"Good job" She smiled, raised her hand with marker and give him thumbs up too.

Sorry for the long wait there is your new chaper, hope you like it.


End file.
